bittersweetcandybowlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy is the female protagonist of the comic. She can be sweet or mean, but she is filled with insecurities and would rather hide it with violent behaviours than show it. She is a Khao Manee, her birthday is November 17th, she is currently 15, and she is a sophmore. She is currently single. ---- History As a child, Lucy enjoyed playing with toys meant for boys. Before she started preschool, her mother gave her her iconic pink bow. As a preschooler, she had trouble getting along with both the boys and girls; the girls because she played rough, and the boys because of cooties. It was here that she met Mike, and their relationship had a rocky start. Mike thought Lucy was too mean, and told her so at one point. The next year at kindergarten, the two ended up in different classes. This was devastating for Lucy, and it shaped her to be the way she currently is. Mike and Lucy met up again in first grade, and soon they became friends. In third grade, Mike met and fell in love with Sandy, a classmate. He soon started neglecting Lucy in favor of Sandy. Although Lucy didn't show it, she was saddened by this, but she soon found happiness in an egg (Yashy )she discovered. After Sandy moved, Mike and Lucy's friendship took off once more. Personality Lucy is best known for her short fuse and indifference to the feelings of others. She is brutally honest and rarely hides what she thinks of people and their actions. What seems to have developed this callous personality was exclusion as a child by others; she played too rough with the girls and was shunned by the boys due to her gender. Her first friend was Mike, who she took to following after he showed her kindness. When Mike met Sandy in third grade, she was unintentionally excluded again, which left her alone until Sandy moved away. She is bitter about Mike's abandonment, and has used it, along with other situations, in her attempt to self-deny that she is in love with him. She has, however, showed moments of kindness and has yet to maliciously cause harm to another person. She is rough and physical when playing and when angry, giving her friends bruises. Most events of violence however are comedic and cartoonish. When it comes to her pets she is especially sweet and responsible. Lucy tries to do the right thing and ultimately wants what is best for her friends. This was proven when she texted Sandy with Mike's phone, promising to leave him alone and be happy for their successful relationship and his happiness. Most of her emotions are locked inside, making her hard to decipher even to readers. She does not let others help her with her problems, and will do her best to hide the fact that any exist at all. What she tries the hardest to conceal is how reliant she is on her friends' company and approval. While she does not pursue either, she has had clear breaking points in the comic where this is revealed, mainly when she believes Mike to be dead and when she visits Paulo's house after being rejected by Mike. Home Life Lucy lives with her mother, father, younger brother Jordan and older brother Sam as well as her pets Yashy, Chirpy and Lily. She seems to have a normal and healthy relationship with all of her family members, though each have very limited ( if any at all ) appearances in the series. Her mother is a housewife while her father has an unknown occupation that keeps him away from home for great lengths of time. There is speculation that he is a professional race car driver. Her pets play a much greater role than Mike's pets. She is most open when alone with them, often playing with and singing to them (something she is embarrassed to do in public even though gifted with an excellent voice). They comfort her and, specifically in Lily's case, give her advice. She is considered Yashy's mother, having found her as an egg. Yashy somewhat cares for Chirpy, and Lily seems to care for herself. Development Over the many chapters, it has been shown that Lucy does have a softer side, she just doesn't like to show it. She is also shown to have a beautiful singing voice, even thoug she doesn't like singing in public. Relationships As of the most recent chapter, Lucy has the following relationships with the other characters: Mike loves, not pursuing Paulo crush, not pursuing Daisy friends David indifferent Abbey friends Sue friends Amaya unknown, presumed indifferent Sandy presumed indifferent Jasmine presumed indifferent Jessica friends Rachel indifferent Augustus indifferent Tess friends Category:Main Characters Category:Official